


Better Late than Never

by IvyMarquis



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, jacob is just living his best life, leave my soldier alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 10:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16262264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyMarquis/pseuds/IvyMarquis
Summary: Pushing 50, Jacob had figured years ago his dreams of a wife and kids weren’t happening.





	Better Late than Never

**Author's Note:**

> I should be doing kinktober but have this instead

In the Army, Jacob had dreams and fantasies of what his life would look like after his service. He watched the others write letters home to their partners and families. The letters that got sent, and the one that never did, tucked in a breast pocket should the worst come to pass.

Jacob had no one waiting for him back home. His brothers were somewhere out there but that information was lost to the eldest brother. Last he'd heard a wealthy family was looking at adopting John, unable to have children of their own.

It would be better, he was assured. This couple would provide John a life he'd otherwise never of been able to achieve. That may be true, but John belonged with his brothers- his blood.

In the back of his head he still had his plans to do his time in the service and then fight tooth and nail for custody of his brothers in court.

Somewhere distantly had been the fantasy that was reality for so many of the other soldiers. Rugrats wreaking havoc and a pretty little thing waiting for him at home after work.

Those dreams and fantasies died about the same time the Veteran's hospital kicked him out on the street.

He'd thought he'd die out on the streets, either from exposure, being caught in a weak moment by an opportunist or by his own hand. There'd been a time or two when he'd come close, but enough of his pride lingered that he refused to roll over. Surviving as opposed to thriving, he was nothing like he'd been- who he'd hoped to be- when his brothers found him. It wasn't supposed to be like this. _He_ was the oldest, _he_ was supposed to take care of them just like he had back home in Georgia when they were kids.

He'd been a shell of his former self, but his baby brothers slowly coaxed him back to the realm of the living. It didn't fix everything- his brain was still a nightmare to deal with, especially the dreams that plagued him- but it was better and that was something.

Finally having his brothers back, Jacob struggled to cope with the shifted dynamic. He'd always been the provider, the leader, the one looking out for the group. Being cared for and tended to was something that he needed adjusting to no matter John's insistence that money was no object and to not worry about it.

He found his place in Joseph's project. His 30s were gone, steadily pushing his way through his 40s in Montana's Hope County. His dreams of a family of his own were still buried with the soldier who'd been kicked out on the streets. Some people were just meant to spend their lives alone. He focused his time on the Project, on training his soldiers and working on his plans for the Judges.

At the time, once they'd settled and the land had been purchased to build the project, building the cabin had been something Jacob felt he had to do. To prove he was still self reliant, that he could handle his own business. The floor plan was sparse and utilitarian. He was closer to 50 than 40 now a days. A bachelor his entire life, he'd seen no reason for extra rooms other than enclosing the bathroom. The bedroom, living space and kitchen were all one entity.

It hadn't mattered then, when he'd walked through the door. It was a place that was his, and it'd been enough.

Then he met her. One of the converts when Joseph pulled from Jerome's flock, a sweet little thing he'd fallen head over heels for like a teenager.

Now when he walked through the door it felt like he was coming _home_. He was excited, eager to curl up with his wife after long work day.

The smell of dinner greeted him when the door opened, a crockpot sitting on the counter by the microwave's kitchen timer as it counted down. Eyes drifting across the house, his gaze settled on the couch where he could see her slumped to the side though he was looking from the back of the living area.

In another situation, that sight would have kicked up a low level of panic simmering in the background. That little voice that warned him things were going too well. That the other shoe was going to drop.

Her finding various places to take naps around the cabin (even though the bed was 10 feet to the left, but that was another discussion for another time) had its own reasoning. One that was obvious when he came around the back of the couch, crouching to get a better look at her before scooping her up.

She was pregnant, 7 ½ months along and hitting that point in her pregnancy when she was more than ready for the baby to be out of her.

He'd need to build add ons to the cabin, if the Collapse didn't come first. Small rooms for their babies. If he could talk her into another one after she squeezed this one out. At the moment she was none too pleased with him causing her present condition.

Cradling her against his chest as he crossed the short distance of the room, he carefully deposited her on the bed before bending over to untie the laces on his boots. Kicking off his shoes as he crawled in next to her, it wasn't until he'd gotten handsy trying to pull her into his side that she woke. Her face was the pinnacle of confusion with the realization she was on the bed, not realizing how she'd gotten there from the couch until she noticed Jacob's presence a few seconds later.

Feeling her immediately relax into his side, his eyes were on her as she shifted to get comfortable tucked up next to him and muttering in her still half-asleep state, “Did the timer go off?”

“Nah, we still got a little time.”

She nuzzled further into his chest, the silence filling the air making him think she'd fallen back asleep. Not quite so, her horrendously delayed response being murmured against the fabric of his shirt “'kay. Need to make the rice when it goes off.”

“Alright sweetheart. We got a little bit, you just sleep for right now.”

An indistinguishable noise of agreement was made as she laid boneless in his arms. One of his hands drifted under her shirt, fingers resting against the swell of her belly as he dozed.

It'd taken longer than he'd initially planned as a greenhorn soldier, but things were finally starting to come together like he'd always dreamed.

 


End file.
